Kind Devil's Antithesis
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Three heroes of darkness will rise up to save the world from Paradiso and Inferno. The son of Sparda, Shinji Dante Ikari joins forces with the Umbra Witches Asuka and Hikari to save humanity from those that want to rule humanity. Let's rock baby! Yeah, I know the summary sucks. Challenge from EvaShinobiKaiserKnight.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, this is Wolfpackersson09, and I bet most of you are wondering, why on earth are you doing new fics without updating or finishing your previous fics? Well, this was a challenge that was co-written by the challenger. This is also my first attempt at a Neon Genesis Evangelion fic, and am nervous about. I hope you all enjoy it. I'll also admit that this prologue chapter will seem a little all over the place, but it has a reason for it. The pairing is ShinjiXAsukaXHikari.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, or Neon Genesis Evangelion. This is a challenge and was co-written with EvaShinobiKaiserKnight.**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Yui Ikari, a beautiful woman with green eyes and brown hair, was not one to drink, but right now she really needed it. She found out Gendo couldn't give her a child and she was saddened. Sad enough to start attempting to drown her sorrows with alcohol. It was a sorrow that had hurt her to the very core of her heart and soul. She had a somewhat wild past, but was willing to put it behind her. Her marriage to Gendo was fairly happy, even if the man was more likely to scowl then smile, but she didn't judge. She desired what many brides desire at one point or another: a child. It was a simple dream, one that was ingrained into every species to desire an offspring of their own, and they tried. Yui tried every night with Gendo to conceive a child, and even tried things that she normally wouldn't try, things that wouldn't leave her bedroom. It was only when they had visited the fertility clinic and learned why they hadn't had a child yet. The problem wasn't Yui herself, but her chosen spouse. The tests had shown he was infertile, and thus why Yui was trying to drown her sorrows.

"Alright miss, I think you had enough." The bartender said, and Yui nodded. She had enough to drink for that night and staggered out into the streets at night, even if she paced herself enough to think a bit. It was dangerous for a woman to be out at night at times, and even though Yui was a tough woman, she was drunk. All it took was one thing, one second, one moment to turn one nightmare into another. That moment came when she passed an ally, and a pair of hands grabbed her into it. "Scream and you die lady," a man said as Yui was shocked as her breasts were roughly grabbed. The three men smirked at the frightened woman, but they never noticed a new figure noticing the actions.

"I will have to ask you to let the woman go, or I'll have to get ugly," came a man's voice as it held a certain power in it. The thugs stopped paying their attention to Yui and focused on the new voice. The speaker was a man, an attractive one in Yui's opinion, with slicked back silver hair, piercing blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore a monocle over one of his eyes, and expensive looking clothes with a purple duster to complete the outfit.

"What are you gonna do about it? This is a hot Asian pussy, and we're not letting her go 'till we have our fun." The leader said, and the others just snickered at the thought of sex. What did the leader fear? It was just a single man against three of them, but the never saw it coming. Three strikes, that was all that was needed, and the thugs were completely unconscious. "Are you alright, miss?"

"Yes, thank you." Yui had sobered up enough to answer coherently, but was in awe at the man. He nodded a bit and started to walk.

"Good. Now try to stay away from the bad parts of town and have a good evening." He was being generous, but Yui tried to walk, only to stumble right into the man.

_'Wow, he's so strong. Not like Gendo-kun, but I could trust him.'_ She thought as the man caught her.

"Are you certain you are all right miss," the man ask concerned as he caught her.

He has been on this earth longer then anyone and never had he seen a beautiful woman in his life. He noticed her wedding band and cursed his luck. "You husband must be worried about you," the man said as he kept her steady.

"Maybe, but I could at least reward you for you valiant deed. Not many would stop to save a single person." Yui purred, pushing her breasts against him. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, but he would respect her marriage.

"A good deed is itself it's own reward." He answered, and she just locked eyes with him.

"May I at least know you name, and request that you escort me home?" Yui was pushing, she may have been sober enough to talk straight, but she was still less inhibited.

"It would be un-gentlemanly of me to leave a lady unescorted, even more so to leave her without a name. I, sadly, don't have a proper name, but Sparda will do."

"Sparda. I like that." Yui and Sparda walked along in the dark before she spoke again. "I went out to drown my sorrows in sake or beer. My husband and I have been trying to become parents, but we found out something that stopped us."

"One of you are infertile correct," Sparda said taking a gander.

Sparda thought at one point about having children but he didn't know if he would make a good father. "My husband is. We had found out today that he couldn't conceive a child. Please, grant me the opportunity to be a mother." Sparda thought about Yui's request. It was an odd thing to find a woman that was desperate enough to seek an affair with her husband. Some women thought they were better off without children, or were unsatisfied with their husband. It was an odd dilemma, but it was answerable.

_'I would naturally be allowed to see the child, and most might assume that the father is her husband. She is a lovely woman, and I can feel that there is more to her. Perhaps it's time to start a family of my own.'_ Sparda thought those thoughts, and realized that he might be able to help. He would make sure that she was happy as well, and as soon as he got her home, they had started a passionate affair, one that would be accepted.

**~Nine Months Later~**

Yui was in labor trying to give birth to the half demon in her womb. She found out after her child was conceived that Sparda was a demon but she didn't care. But no one told her it would hurt this much.

"Push Yui," Gendo said as he was holding her hand. Sparda was holding the other hand but it hurt both men to see Yui in pain.

"I can see the head just a few more pushes," the doctor said. Gendo, knew why Sparda was there, and the reasons for the affair. He didn't like the fact that his wife had an affair, but he let it go. She wanted a child and had cried greatly when they found out about his sterility. He felt power in Sparda's, though he never knew why, until he revealed himself to be a devil. His musings were cut off as Yui screamed again. It was great scream, and then the sound of a baby's cry was heard.

"It's a boy Ikari-san." The doctor said, before letting Yui hold her son for the first time.

"He's beautiful." She said as the boy with silver hair started to calm down, feeling his mother's presence. Sparda had to agree, even though the child was still in liquids from his time in the womb. It was a wonderful occasion for Yui and Sparda, even if she still loved Gendo.

"I'll need to register his name miss." The doctor said, and Yui smiled. They had discussed names, even when the whole affair had come to light, and had decided on a name.

"Shinji Dante Ikari." Yui said, and Sparda had an input, as it was his son. Gendo would be guardian, but only so long as Sparda was allowed to see his son. Gendo agreed, but only because he dared not imagine what Sparda himself would do to him.

**~Four Years Later~**

Shinji was now four years old as he was waiting by the door for Sparda to arrive. Yui had a contact experiment with Evangelion unit 01 today so she asked Sparda to watch Shinji for the day.

It was then that a knock came to the door. Shinji looked out the window and saw Sparda. "Mommy Sparda-tou-san is here," the half demon said as Sparda was like a second father to him. Yui was already prepared for the contact experiment, wearing a dark-puple colored skin-tight suit, referred to as a plugsuit. It was a necessary to aid in connecting, and it was certainly flattering. Showing every single curve, no one would ever think that she was a mother.

"That suit is lovely on you. Although, it is more then just a little revealing for a mother to wear." Sparda said, as Yui walked towards him. They were lovers, and she always made sure that they had time for each other, even if Gendo was jealous and had Yui in bed more then Sparda.

"Thank you, but it is a necessary for the contact experiment, otherwise I would have to go in naked. And I know that you and Gendo-kun wouldn't want random men seeing me naked." She gave him a light peck, but noticed something was bothering him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"May I talk to you about the experiment?" Yui nodded, but Shinji was confused. "It will only take a moment Dante." Only Sparda ever called Shinji Dante, and he said it was from an author that had died long before second impact. Shinji nodded and started swinging a wooden sword while Yui and Sparda discussed.

"I don't think you should perform the experiment. I truly have a terrible feeling about it." He started, and Yui looked at him. His judgment could always be trusted, but this was her life's work, mastery of the metaphysical sciences that for so long had only been in the hands of the supposedly extinct Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches. "I understand you're worried Sparda but I'll be fine it's for the better of mankind," Yui said as she was doing this for mankind and Shinji.

"But what if something goes wrong the fact that you are using powers you don't understand proves to be a danger to your life," Sparda said as he knew that if Yui was gone he would do everything in his power to protect his son. "Think about Dante," Sparda said as he was hoping he could convince Yui to cancel the experiment.

**~Germany, Sohryu Residence~**

A demoness was watching a little girl with red hair as she could sense a growing power within her. This demoness could tell this girl would be worth making a contract with as she could help Sparda in defeating a group of humans trying to wipe out mankind. It was a perfect oppurtinity too. The girl was completely alone. Her parents weren't around, but the power needed to be tended to quickly, or it would fade away. It was time to make her move.

A young Asuka was playing alone, wishing her mother were here. It was sad that she had to witness an important experiment, but she was fine, as long as that man wasn't around. She never called that man her father, as he was not fit to be one. She started to become frightened when the lights suddenly flickered off and on, before shutting off completely. They came back on after a while, but then something happened. A woman as old as her mother appeared with long white hair and a moth shaped pendent. She was shapely and desirable to many.

"Hello there, Asuka Langly Sohryuu." The woman said sweetly enough, but Asuka was scared and shied away.

"M-momma t-told me to never talk to strangers." The girl said, making sure to seem brave and strong. The demoness liked that.

"You put up a brave front, and I enjoy seeing courage." Asuka started to calm down when she heard that, but she was still cautious. "Thank you?"

"I have an offer that can make you stronger, and maybe you can be help many others, but I can see that you are still too young to start." The demoness in human for started to turn and walk away, but Asuka managed to stop her. "Wait what do you mean?" Asuka asked against her better judgement.

"Ever heared of something called a Umbra witch?" the demoness asked.

"Yeah my momma used to tell me stories about them," Asuka said as that was the last story her mother ever told her before she got to busy.

"Well would you like to become one?" the demoness asked. This was a curious question. Asuka immediately shook her head with gusto. "Yeah!"

"Alright, but it won't be easy. It requires desclipine in mind, body, and soul, and I shall teach you the basics at first. I forgot to introduce myself, you may call me Madama Styx."

"That's a funny name." Asuka said, but Styx had known children were adventurous or honest. _'One day when you are strong enough, we shall come into a covenant. Then my power will be yours, and you shall know that nothing comes for free.'_ She thought to herself sadly.

**~Gehirn Eva Test Room~**

Sparda didnt know why he came to the Gehirn base where they were testing the EVA all he knew was he had a bad feeling about this. "Yui be careful," Sparda said as Shinji was looking at the robot with a smile on his face. "Dante breath and close your mouth before a fly goes in," Sparda joked as Shinji did so.

"Sorry Sparda-tou-san," Shinji said blushing. Sparda himself chuckled at his son's gesture. _'That machine, the Evangelion unit-01, it is truly a frightening creature. Created from the knowledge of demons and angels, but what does Gehirn want with such a thing?'_ Sparda thought, as the test was soon to begin. Everyone started to their stations, as the test began. Gendo was also observing the test as well, noticing that Sparda and Shinji were there as well. "I did not believe that you and Shinji would be here to observe humanity's greatest triumph of science." Gendo stated, stressing the word humanity. Shinji didn't understand what he meant, but Sparda caught the subtlety of arrogance in his voice.

"Keele and Gehirn are messing with forces and powers beyond mortal comprehension, forces that have not been seen since the first Armageddon. I can only hope that Yui returns." Sparda countered, but the test was now starting.

"Synchrograph is up. Initializing Link connector liquid fill up has been initiated." One of the technicals said, as they started up the process of operating Unit-01. Sparda continued to watch as he held shinjis hand.

"Is kaa-san going to be okay?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know I guess we leave it to chance," Sparda said hiding his worry.

"Yes Sparda-tou-san," Shinji said with a smile.

**~Park in Tokyo-3~**

A young girl of four or so was playing alone. She had brown hair and eyes, with freckles on her face. She was now following a swallowtail butterfly that had caught her eye. It was black and purple, which was unusual, but she didn't care. She followed it into a dark part of the forest, where a pair of golden yellow eyes watched.

_**'Why does the mistress want me to train a brat to be a witch? It would be better to simply take a soul of an adult and give her demonic ability then to just teach a child. And this is the only promising one, the only to see my butterfly? I will not deny the queens orders, and humans have proven interesting, to say the least.'**_ The demoness chose a form similar to the last woman that had held a pact with her. Why approach a girl that wouldn't understand the beauty of absolute power with a form that would frighten her off? She had lured any potential women or girls to train in the dark arts, but only this young girl, Hikari Horaki, had followed her butterfly. "You have passed my test child."

"What test?" Hikari asked, as she was confused.

"Hikari I want to train you to be an Umbra

Witch," the demoness said, pleased at the potential of her new student.

**~Gehirn~**

Sparda was watching the test, and so far it was looking good. That's when everything went wrong. Sparda figured something went wrong, but he didn't know what. Everyone tried to rush to save Yui, but by the time anything could be done, it was too late. Her vitals had gone flat, and the only clue that would even hint at what happened was the sync ratio score was beyond 100% it had gone up into the 400s and that was when it happened.

"Yui." Sparda said sadly, being the closest to knowing what happened.

**~Meeting Room, Gehirn~**

"What happened demon!" Gendo asked furiously. His wife was gone, the only thing that ever made him truly happy, and he needed someone, or something to blame. "**Do not take that tone with me Gendo! I am not all knowing! Do the angels know what the Almighty thinks?**" Gendo may be a proud man, but he knew not to mess with Sparda. He decided to take a breath and calm down.

"I suppose you don't know, but I can at least guess that you have a theory correct?"

"The Evangelion has devoured Yui, and absorbed her soul. You thought of this possibility before haven't you? Soul pacts are not uncommon, nor is the stealing of souls."

"So Yui is gone forever," Gendo said as he was turning into a broken man.

"I'm afraid so," Sparda said sadly. Gendo then walked off to grieve.

**~Ikari Residence, post-funeral ~**

It was a few days after the funeral, and Sparda came to visit Shinji to see how he was holding up. When he saw him at the funeral he found that he looked depressed. He knocked expecting Shinji to answer but was met with Gendo.

"Wheres Shinji," Sparda demanded as he had a bad feeling about this.

"He's gone to live with relatives of mine. He has no use for now." Sparda was furious, and he could tell that this Gendo wasn't the same Gendo that grudgingly accepted sharing Yui. This was a man that was the same as Mundus, the demon lord he betrayed for his cruelty towards humans.

"No use?! You sent him away because he was of no use to you! He is MY son Rokubungi, and since when did usefulness became a factor in raising children!?"

"And what do you think you can do? He is legally my son." Gendo countered Sparda's statement. The demon was furious, but decided to leave.

"Where do you think you're going Sparda?"

"I'm going to do the duty that you refuse to accept. Yui would want her son to be raised with his father, and since you are unfit, I will assume the role I was prepared for when Yui came to me for a child." With that, it would be the last time that Gendo and Sparda would ever talk.

**~Sparda Residence~**

It was a few days after Gendo and Sparda spoke. It wasn't hard for Sparda to track down Shinji; with a bit of paperwork and a blood test, Shinji was proven to be the biological son of Sparda. Gendo's relatives couldn't argue, but Sparda wouldn't tell Shinji just yet. He had to prepare Shinji to be strong, strong enough to be able to fight both heaven and hell.

"Shinji do you want anything special for dinner?" Sparda asked as they were at his estate that is in the forest that looked more like a temple. Sparda had finished fixing one of his swords as he was also finished making a set of guns for Shinji. It was going to be his gift to Shinji along with a special necklace for him.

Sparda was currently trying to decide what to make for dinner. Shinji, on the other hand, wasn't sure what he wanted for dinner, but he started to think about it. "Umm, what about grilled fish, steamed rice, and miso soup?" It was a simple meal, but it was something to work with. Shinji was happy that Sparda was taking care of him, and he even had a few pictures of his mother.

"Simple it is, but you should also learn how to cook as well. I'll call you when it is ready, and we will begin your lessons once more. Remember, if you do not understand something ask me, but if you are feeling adventurous, take caution. There is a reason why fools rush in where angels fear to tread." Shinji nodded, knowing his expectations where to be met in a timely manner. It would become a routine to practice swordplay, study, traditional education, demonology, angelology, and aspects of mysticism. The last three Shinji didn't understand, but Sparda only said that he would need it.

**~Sohryu residence~**

Asuka was alone again. She was never truly alone since she first met her teacher, Madama Styx, one year ago, but now she felt more alone then before.

"Momma." She just couldn't help but recall the horrific sight that had plagued her. The contact experiment with Unit-02 had failed, but unlike 01, they managed to reclaim the body. It was after that experiment that Kyoko Zepplin Sohryu had changed. She had gone insane, and thought a doll was Asuka. It created a rift, but it became worse when Kyoko hung herself. The lights flickered for a bit, but Asuka wasn't scared this time.

"You are said, my little witch, and rightly so." Styx said, appearing in her human form again. She had enjoyed that form since pacting with the woman that had last made one with her.

"Madama Styx. I'm not in the mood for lessons."

"I cannot oblige you on that. The life of a witch can be a lonely life, and you have already seen a very important lesson that I would teach you this day." This confused Asuka, as her mother had just died recently, and she said that it was part of the lesson. "Magic always comes with prices such as the soul pact. The Evangelion is one such price. If you accept my pact then your life will be in constant danger," Madama Styx said with a serious look on her face.

**~Japan, Sparda Residence~**

Sparda was having Shinji go through kata sagainst a shadow. Literally Sparda summon a doppelganger and had it go up against Shinji because Sparda was worried he might hurt Shinji badly.

"Stop," Sparda said as the doppelganger disappeared and Shinji put down his wooden sword.

**~Sohryu Residence, Germany~**

"Soul Pact?" Asuka asked in wonder, and Styx had known the day would come, but even she wanted to stave it off. "Yes, this is a magic that creates a pact of souls. For you see my young witchling, is that this form you see before you is not my true form. I am the demoness Madama Styx, one of guides of the dead into the city of woe and damnation. I have seen many go into the depths of Hell to be punished." Asuka didn't know what to think, but she knew that she was helping her. "But you're so nice. Demons are mean and ugly."

"Are all witches mean and ugly? Even in fairy tales there are stories of good and evil witches. You are still young, and your powers are growing. I give you this choice: you may create a soul pact with me now, or when your powers grow stronger. There is also the choice to refuse a soul pact, but know this: should you choose to create one then your soul is to be dragged into the realm of Inferno. You will damn your soul, leaving it to be claimed by me." Asuka didnt want to go to hell but if she used the power of a witch to help people, then maybe she could make a difference. "What happens to my powers if I accept the pact now?" Asuka asked, as she was tempted to accept it now.

**~Sparda Residence, Japan~**

Suddenly the house shook with great force, and Sparda knew what that rumbling was as he sense a demonic presence. "Shit, demons," Sparda said as he went to grab his sword.

"Sparda-Tou-san there's monsters in the house," Shinji called as he ran into the room.

"I know Shinji but you need to get out of here!" Sparda said.

"Wait why?" the half demon asked.

"Because those monsters are after me, and I won't forgive myself if something happened to you," Sparda said as he grabbed a black pistol and a white pistol. He then took out a sword that had a skull and rib cage design on it.

"Then please let me help you fight them," Shinji said, as he smelled smoke.

"No Shinji your no match for them you need to run," Sparda said as he gave the broad sword and the pistols to Shinji. "Shinji read this letter when you get far enough it will explain everything to you," Sparda said as he could hear the demons getting closer. Sparda opened a secret passage and pushed Shinji into it. "Now Shinji go!" Sparda said in a tone of trying to protect Shinji.

Shinji ran in as the passage closed but Shinji saw a small hole he could look through.

Sparda took out Force Edge as he was ready to attack. The door burst open revieling a demon Sparda knew all to well.

"Mundas it's been a while," Sparda said as he had Force Edge at the ready.

**~Shoryu Residence, Germany~**

"I will bond with you, and your powers will increase tenfold. You would be strong enough to fight those of the inferno or paradiso. I will also give you knowledge to summon other infernal demons, and other 'perks' as you humans would call them include that once you reach your peak, you will never age, so long as you observe the pact. I will not claim your soul until you die, but there will be proof of the pact." Madama Styx explained the physical benefits in exchange for her soul. It sounded very tempting, tempting enough that many would sell their own souls just for such powers.

"Would I be able to help people with it? Daddy already left me to a group called Nerv, and they said that I would save the world."

"The same humans that stole your mother's soul? They only think they can save humanity, and yet sacrifice one because of pride. The fools at Nerv have only recently accepted the possibility of an afterlife, whenmany humans had known since the dawn of time. The choice is yours." "I accept," Asuka said with a small smile.

**~Sparda Residence, Japan~**

Shinji was looking through the hole as Sparda was talking to this Mundas. The two seemed to be arguing but it was more of a one sided fight.

"Sparda you've gotten soft, but I will take great pleasure in ending your life for your treason millennia ago," Mundas said before he grabbed Sparda and used his power to completely destroy him.

Shinji covered his mouth in fear at the fact his father was murdered by this man no demon.

"Have our freinds at NERV take all the Devil Arms this place has," Mundas said as he was walking off.

"Yes sir," the demon said as it went to give the order.

Shinji ran off to escape Mundas as he could tell the house was burning down. He kept running until he arrived at the exit, which was a waterfall area.

**~Horaki Residence, Japan~**

Hikari was studying the magic spells of the Umbra Witches, as she wanted to protect her soon to be born sibling.

"Uh Sensei, I have a question, how come the Umbra Witches are extinct?" the young witchling asked. Her sensei, Madama Butterfly, took the form of a black haired woman with long flowing hair. The question itself was an understandable one.

"It was because of a single Lumen Sage manipulating the world to destroy both. The last two Umbra Witches were lost in Second Impact. Now, back to your studies, but this time I will teach you a powerful magic, but first, what was one of the first things that I have taught you about magic?" Madama Butterfly asked, and Hikari answered quickly, "That magic carries a cost, especially spells of incredible power." Madama Butterfly smiled, knowing that she might be willing to accept the deal, but her mistress made it clear to ensure that the girl would know the price of the deal.

_**'Perhaps this wasn't such a bad order. This girl is growing strong, and she'll be lovely when she's at her peak, especially when I'm done with her.'**_ The demoness thought as she clapped her hands. "Today little Hikari, I will offer you a choice, but it has a high price should you accept the choice."

"What is the choice Madama Butterfly?" Hikari asked as she didnt know where this was going.

"Simple really Its a choice to either become an Umbra witch or not but be warned if you choose to accept then you soul will be damned to hell if you die," Madama Butterfly said.

Hikari thought about it for a few moments, she didn't want to go to hell, but perhaps she could help her siblings when they are born and be able to defeat Demons and other threats to her family. With her resolve in her heart Hikari answered.

"I accept," Hikari said, with a heavy heart, knowing she would be sent to hell if she dies. Madama Butterfly smiled and shook her hand, assuming her true form. Hikari was terrified, and awe-struck as the woman transformed and seemed to vanish into her body.

_**'The proof of the pact is within your shadow, for now your body is my vessel, but my powers are yours. Protect humanity until the day you die. Please me with your actions, and maybe you won't be dragged to hell.'**_

**~Outside Sparda Residence, near Osaka-2~**

Shinji ran off to escape Mundas as he could tell the house was burning down. He kept running until he arrived at the exit, which was a waterfall area.

Shinji arrived at the area and broke down. He just lost his father figure not even a year after he lost his mother. He saw the smoke from where he was and saw the house was burning down. Shinji took out the letter and opened it to see what was written on it.

_Dear Shinji, _

_If you are reading this letter, then I have perished before I could tell you the truth. Gendo is not your biological father. I had met your mother one night when she had been attempting to forget her sorrows when she had learned that her husband could not have a child. It was after that night that I had become her lover, and the father of her child, you. There is more to this as I am not human, but a demon, one that betrayed the realm of Inferno to safeguard humanity. I have also enclosed in this envelope a picture of your mother, so you won't forget her. Please, grow strong my son._

_-Sparda_

Shinji cried tears filled with shock, grief, and rage. The demon that took his father away from him will pay. "I swear, from heaven or hell, I'll become strong! I will avenge mom and dad!"

That was the day that three destinies would be bound together: to battle the forces of heaven and hell to protect humanity. None can say what is to happen to the half-devil and the witches, but now they are determined to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the first official chapter of Kind Devil's Antithesis. For those of you that may not have caught it, the title is a pun on the opening theme of Neon Genesis: Evangelion, which is Cruel Angel's Thesis. I hope you enjoy the first official chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry series, Bayonetta, or Neon Genesis Evangelion. This was co-written with EvaShinobiKaiserKnight.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meetings and Angels  
**

**~Osaka-2, Red light District~**

Shinji was at his trailer as was wearing the necklace Sparda gave him before his death, which was still etched into his memory. He was going to check his mail as he had a look that said 'don't fuck with me.' Shinji was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a red leather duster coat, black fingerless gloves, baggy black pants, and black combat boots.

He was going through his mail as he went inside and grabbed a beer. "Junk, crap, bill, swimsuit calendar, junk" Shinji said as he tossed each letter to the very messy floor. "Hey what's this," Shinji said as he opened a letter that was addressed from his stepfather in Tokyo-3. In it had a simple message, one that had implied and intensified Shinji's dislike of him.

_-Come_

_'The sterile old goat wants me now? It'll take more then a card to get me to go wherever he wants.'_ Just as he finished the thought, the phone in his trailer went off.

"If you're looking for Devil May Cry, you got the wrong number." Shinji said as he answered the phone, but a familiar voice had spoken, "Devils never cry." That caught his attention. _'So the old bastard's decided to call himself.'_

"Alright bastard, you got a job for me, but you should call during store hours. I could've been screwing around."

"I have a mission for you in Tokyo-3; I took the liberty to pay for your train pass as this mission is potentially a long term mission so come prepared. You will be paid handsomely for every angel you kill," Gendo explained the mission.

"Ok, so how much money we talking about," Shiji asked as he needed to know what he was getting himself into.

"We shall discuss payment on arrival," Gendo said over the phone.

_'Bastard's not giving me much of a choice. Might as well,'_ Shinji thought while smirking. "Deal," Shinji said as he grabbed his guitar case that has Rebellion in it. He then checked the envelope for anything else that would be relevant, he then saw the woman he was to meet with at the station, "*whistle* She has some nice melons. Maybe it might not be that bad." Shinji said as he then had to make some calls. He first started with his supplier, Rodin.

"Who's calling?" A rough sounding man on the other side of the line said, and Shinji knew the man.

"It's Dante, and I just got a job in Tokyo-3. Let Enzo know I'm closing up my office in Osaka-2." The man seemed to chuckle, and Shinji took it as a sign that he knew something. "Let me guess, that old bastard of a stepfather's called you back now that he has a 'use' for ya. I'll let Enzo know to close up shop. Make sure to save me some halos. Those things fetch a pretty penny down below."

"Sure thing, and I'll toss in some blood orbs as well, got a rep to keep ya know." Shinji chuckled as he hung up and started to gather up his things. _'Better make sure Devil May Cry gets a T-3 branch, or I'm out of a business.'_ He thought as he prepared to leave for the train.

**~Tokyo-3, one day later~**

Shinji yawned as he was now in the fortress city waiting for his sexy hot ride to get here. "Man what's taking her so long?" the half devil asked. Shinji heard the distinct sound of gunfire coming from somewhere he could tell that something big was coming.

He then noticed a blue haired girl with red eyes and pale skin staring at him. She had a blue coat as he could and an O-Katana. Doves then flew past him blocking his vision of the girl as when they were gone the girl was gone with them.

It was then that the sky turned crimson as the buildings started to break and a black substance started to ooze frm certain places. "Great Limbo just what I needed," Shinji said looking for the Demon who brought him here. He also remembered the girl, _'if it wasn't for the blue hair and red eyes, then I could swear that she was my sister.'_ Shinji couldn't think more on it, as a group of demons began to appear, half the group looked as robed ghouls with glowing, soulless blue eyes and scythes**, Hell Prides**, with the other group appearing as they were made of porcelain armor with blades attached at their elbows**, Lesser Stygian**. He grabbed the claymore style sword with the skull and rib hilt-guard and prepared to fight. "Let's rock baby!" The prides started to rush at him, but they were slow. The lesser stygians were faster, but Shinji was able to slice through them. The group of five was quickly decimated by the sword skills of the young half-devil.

**~Elsewhere, Tokyo-3~**

Hikari Horaki grew from that time she made the pact, and Madama Butterfly never let her forget. "Now is the time to fulfill your contract. The Affinities come to earth on rays of light. Now is the perfect time for to test if you are truly worthy. Failure here is death."

"And to die is to be damned." Hikari had snuck out of the shelter through the realm of purgatory, one of the border realms, leaving her school uniform in a single place for her to return and collect at her convenience. She then started to look for a weapon that could channel magic, and that would be a chore.

**~Shinji's Location, Tokyo-3~**

Shinji was showing the hell prides and the lesser Stygains just who they were messing with as he swung his sword like a pro.

When the Hell Prides and the lesser Stygains were killed Shinji turned and was met with a giant Demon that looked a twisted fusion of man and ape without the nose and a single scar vertically on its forehead, and a grappling gun of sorts on it's waist.

"shIIIIIINJiiiiiii!" the demonic voice called.

"Demon Scum," Shinji said as he took out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting the big Demon, but it wasn't doing much damage. Suddenly, Shinji had barely had time to dodge a knife blow as a blue Renault come speeding up, with an ethereal looking woman.

"Get in Shinji!" She commanded, and he obeyed, noticing that unlike other humans, who appeared as regular shadows, she was more like a hologram. "Didn't know my ride was a medium, and I'm guessing your Lieutenant Katsuragi."

"You're right on both, but we've got to get out of the way of that Hunter demon. I'll get you out of Limbo."

"If big and ugly'll let us get away. I know enough about demons, and that guy's a bounty hunter." Shinji countered Misato's statement, and the Hunter, who used his grappling gun to try and deter them, chased them. The gun created a fist of earth, but another first stopped it, deterring the hunter for a bit. Shinji noticed this, and only caught a glimpse of a girl before she vanished.

"Hey Misato its after me so we cant let it into your secret base," Shinji said as he got out of the car and onto the roof.

"Wait Shinji don't do anything stupid," Misato said but it was too late Shinji jumped of the car ass he stabbed the scar where a nose should be. Shinji pulled Rebellion out of its face as he had a grin on his face. "This party just got crazy," Shinji said with a grin.

It was then that a fireball hit the Hunter Demons face. Shinji saw the scar was now open showing the perfect weak spot. Shinji looked around for who fired it as the Hunter Demon was caught off guard.

"I just exposed his weakness, shoot the sucker and let's get out of here!" Misato said, after showing that she had a bag with her. Shinji took the chance and started hacking at the demon. It used its knife to try and slay the young half-demon, but Shinji managed to dodge. The Hunter took a position that was out of Shinji's reach, and he started firing his guns. It had enough pain from gunfire, and made a final leap towards the half-devil. Shinji then went for the finishing blow as he stabbed it deep. But the hunter demon laughed as it was dieing. "Son of Sparda, you have been found. You will die just like you parents," the hunter said as it was dieing.

"No on talks shit about my parents," Shinji said as he finished it off. Shinji was then returned to the real world, and noticed Misato looking at him. "So, I got to see what the job that bastard wants me to do, and I'll enjoy the company along the way." Shinji smirked with a slight smirk as they noticed a giant green creature with a white mask with a beak-like protrusion.

_'An angel on the level of an Auditio_, _just what the hell is it doing here?'_ Shinji thought, but he wasn't the only one thinking that.

**~Hikari's Location, Purgatory~**

"Shit!" Hikari said, as she wasn't one that normally cursed, but it was understandable when you are fighting a group of human sized angels that had ivory skin and feathers, bird-like heads, and an ethereal halo above their heads,** First Sphere, Angel: Affinity**. Even after the pact, she stayed generally the same as Madama Butterfly simply kept with her lessons, mentioning that there were subtle signs of their bond in her shadow, but she was forced to dance and shoot her way through the angels, barely able to find a pair of handguns that were strong enough to handle magic. It wasn't until she finished off the last of the angels that she was able to glimpse the giant. It was seen even in the human world, as she stepped out of purgatory.

_**'Good my student, you have not failed, and you know that failure would mean I would claim your soul in death.'**_

"I know sensei, but that thing is huge. How come I can see it in the human world as well as purgatory?"

_**'I don't know but it must be powerful. An Auditio level perhaps?'**_ Madama Butterfly answered, unsure of it as well.

**~With Shinji and Misato~**

Shinji was once again in Misato's car as she was a reckless driver. It was then that the car stopped as Shinji wondered why they stopped.

"I thought we were on a rush," Shinji said as the VTOL's were flying away from the angel.

"Shit! They just dropped an N-2 mine!" She screamed as the explosion occurred just behind them. The car flipped onto its side as Shinji had to admit that sort of stung. "Hey say ouch if you're still breathing," Shinji said as he undid his seatbelt.

**~Central Dogma~**

"Hah, Ikari, looks like you don't get your shot against the angel," a general said as the others were celebrating there victory. Gendo Ikari had done everything for the scenario, and he knew that the angels created within the Hierarchy of Laguna would not fall so easily.

_'Especially one of the seventeen that can match the four Auditio.'_ He thought as the men of the JSDF started to rejoice.

"Uh, sir. The MAGI still detect a blue pattern." Said one of the techs, Makoto Hyuuga. The smoke cleared and revealed the giant still standing there.

"What!? How can that thing still be alive!?" The general that was in charge asked surprised, and not paying attention to the fact that Gendo had received a call. It was when he finished the phone call that he made himself known once more.

"Because that is not of this earth. I just received word that from this point on, all operations are transferred to NERV." This was a blow to the pride of the man, but he would let them fail. Then they would have at least seen a weak point to attack, regaining the JSDF's pride back. "Damn," the general cursed as Gendo was smirking.

**~With Shinji and Misato~**

After Shinji and Misato got new batteries for the car, they were on the monorail. "So we there yet?" the half devil asked as he was bored. "We're almost at the Geofront. You should notice it soon." Misato said as they continued to travel. "Ok," Shinji said before the Geofront came into view. "So that's a Geofront looks cool I guess," Shinji said as he relaxed into his seat.

"Yep the fortress where mankind can rebuild," Misato said with a smile.

"I'll pay to see that," Shinji said as though he doesn't believe her.

**~With Hikari~**

_**'That's enough Hikari. You have proven yourself worthy enough, and those handguns won't be able to use your magic well. It would also be a poor investment to know that you have been sent here so soon.'**_ Madama Butterfly said, as soon as Hikari caught her breath. She had been working on slaying the angels that were still in purgatory after stepping back in. She managed to not get caught up in the N-2 blast, but her guns were now showing signs of damage.

"Right." It was as she traveled back to the shelter that a thought had occurred to her. She had been cut off a bit from the normal world with her training as a witch, but there were things that had caught her attention.

"Sensei, is it possible for me to have a romantic relationship with someone?"

_**'As long as you obey the contract set, then I don't care what you do in spare time or between hunts. When the Umbra Witches were more common, many had decided to become mothers as well, their daughters being inducted into the dark arts as well. Frankly my dear, I don't care what you do in your spare time. You could marry, date, or just plain engage in fornication for all I care, so long as the pact is fulfilled.' **_Madama Butterfly mentioned asHikari's mind then drifted to that boy she helped. He seemed strong as he faced that demon without fear. She had only seen him in passing before she had to return to the shelter. It would be bad if she wasn't there as the representative of her year. She managed to return to where her school uniform was and returned from purgatory. She had disengaged her magically crafted outfit, leaving her nude, and started to change back in.

_**'There's a mirror here, and I think we should have a quick face to face.'**_ Madama Butterfly said in her mind once more. As soon as she was finished, she went out of the stall and gazed in the mirror. It started as her own reflection, but soon it turned into the demon woman she had grown accustomed to seeing from time to time.

"Is there something wrong sensei?" Hikari said, with an edge of fear in her voice. Butterfly had never usually informed her of speaking with a mirror unless she was already in front of one and suddenly took over, or they would speak in the mind.

**"Nothing at the moment, but that silver haired boy is more then what he seems. Then there is that sword of his, but he is quite handsome though."**

"Sensei don't joke like that, but I am curios on how he could fight a Demon like that normal humans need some kind of special power to be able to stand up to a demon especially a Hunter," Hikari said as she was curios as to who the boy was.

**~With Shinji and Misato~**

Shinji looked at the door as he saw NERV had a motto. "God is in his heaven all is right with the world? Yeah right," Shinji said, as he wasn't one to follow religion like that. "Hey Misato when are you going to admit we're lost?" Shinji asked, as he knew they were lost. "We're not lost. I'm just trying to get my bearings straight. It's easy to lose your way here."

"Just like limbo. At least purgatory isn't all destructive." Shinji stated as they explored a bit more. It wasn't until another woman, about Misato's age, with blonde hair that was dyed. Shinji eyed her over a bit, she wasn't his type, but he appreciated her attractiveness.

"Lt. Katsuragi why are you waisting my time dont you know we're short on time and man power," the woman said as Misato smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Ritsuko," Misato said, as she knew Limbo was much easier then NERV. The duo went into the Elevator with Ritsuko

"So is he the one?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yeah according to the Marduk Institute he's the Third Child," Misato started. "Good thing that he's the polar opposite of his step dad," Misato said as Shinji smirked.

"Yeah well the sterile bastard hired me to fight bird boy up top so that's what I'm going to do," Shinji grinned as he waited for the elevator to arrive at the desired floor. It was when they came out of the elevator that Shinji saw it. His eyes flashed crimson red and he took a scowl, and when Misato noticed it, she shuddered, as it was worse then the Commander's.

"This is the synthetic humanoid mobile fighter."

"Evangelion Unit-01. I remember it." Shinji said, he could never forget the day his mother was stolen from him, and this thing was being taken care of. It was important to them, but to him, it was just something that was better off destroyed.

"Rokubungi's been taking care of this thing?!" Shinji asked as soon as the blonde, Ritsuko Akagi, got over her shock from having something that was top-secret known. She was about to answer, but the commander had shown up to answer for her.

"That is correct Shinji." Gendo was in the viewing box as Shinji had a glare directed tourts him. "It's been a while," Gendo said as Shinji had a glare.

"Yeah not long enough Rokubungi," Shinji said as he was ticked.

"Thats Commander Ikari to you," Gendo said as Shinji had a glare.

"Whatever now 'commander,' you want me to pilot your giant purple people eater right," Shinji said as he was still glaring at Gendo.

"Correct," Gendo said as Shinji chuckled.

"I'm only piloting to get payed got it? So after the battle we're going to discuss my pay," Shinji said with a grin.

"Wait Shinji are you sure about this?" Misato asked as she knew Shinji just got hear and came out of Limbo.

"Yea after all I get to kick ass in a giant robot," Shinji said with a grin.

"Prepare to mobilize," Gendo called, as Shinji was heading to Ritsuko.

"So how does the purple people eater work?" Shinji asked, as he was ready for battle. She gave him a pair of hair clips, and he stared at them.

"Uh, accessories outside of my bling aren't my thing," Ritsuko had a slight tick mark at Shinji's remark, but had to explain the items in question.

"They're the A-10 connector clips. You only need to wear them during sync tests and piloting Eva. It helps control the Eva. We don't have time to get you a plugsuit, so you'll have to go in the entry plug. You'll receive more instructions from there." Shinji sighed, but put the clips on.

_'Better get paid for this. I'll be seriously pissed if the sterile bastard holds out.'_ He thought as he got into the entry plug. Once the plug was inserted into the Eva, Shinji noticed the setup. As soon as he got comfortable, the space was getting filled up with crimson water of sorts.

"What the hell?! You trying to drown me?"

"It's Link Connector Liquid, LCL for short. It's oxygenated to let you breathe, and it helps with synching with the Eva. All you have to do is stay calm and breathe." Ritsuko explained as Misato was a bit worried, she saw him slay the Hunter, but this wasn't some demon from Limbo he was about to fight. Ritsuko, on the other hand, checked over vitals and such.

"How are his sync ratios?"

"109.99," Maya said, as she was shocked at how high Shinji synch ratio was. "I'm not going any higher then necessary. Can we get to the fighting already? I promised a pall of mine some halos." Shinji said, and Ritsuko nodded. The numbers were more then enough to control the Eva.

"Alright, launch Unit-01." Ritsuko said, and the Eva was soon sent into the streets. It was dark, the perfect time for witches, but Shinji was looking at the enemy before him.

"You can control the Eva with your thoughts alone. Try to start with walking." Ritsuko suggested, but Shinji didn't listen. He just rushed right in and asked, "Weapons?"

"There's a Progressive Knife armed at the moment. That should be more then enough to handle the angel." Ritsuko said, and Shinji managed to find the thing and grab it. It was a far cry from Rebellion, but it would work in this case. Shinji punched the angel square in the face as he went to use the progressive knife to stab the angel but the angel put up its AT-field. "Shit I hate those things," he said as he wished he had rebellion in robot size.

**~Central dogma~**

"Shinji focus you need your AT-field," Ritsuko said as she explained how to use it.

**~With Shinji~**

"Got it," Shinji said at he made the AT-field and smirked. "So this is what it's like to have one of these," Shinji said grinning. The two fields canceled each other out, and it left Shinji capable of damaging the angel. Shinji slashed at it with the prog knife, but the damage was minimal. It started to heal, but Shinji noticed the core briefly.

"Jackpot!" Shinji said as he thrust the knife quickly, but the angel stopped the attack. The Angel's arms grew into pecks as it started crushing the Eva's arm. "Damn it, let go!" the half demon yelled as it really hurt like hell.

**~Central Dogma~**

"Shinji calm down that's not your real arm!" Misato yelled as Shinji was in pain.

**~With Shinji~**

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one feeling the pain!" Shinji said as he was punching the angel to let him go. The angel managed to let go; just long enough that Shinji wanted the fight to be over. He punched the angel with his fist hard enough to stun it, and then thrust the knife with a speed so fast, that it couldn't be caught normally. It struck the core hard, shattering it into pieces, causing the angel to die, but it did mutter something in its death throws.

**"Son of Sparda, you have slain me, but let Jubileus the creator watch over you."**

"Jubileus?" Shinji asked, as he knew he heard that name before.

**~In Central Dogma~**

"Shinji you did it," Misato yelled in joy.

"Blue pattern has disappeared. The angel is dead." Another of the technical crew, a brown haired woman by the name of Maya Ibuki, said as the people of Nerv cheered in victory.

_'Shinji will serve his purpose, but for now a steady paycheck will do.'_ Gendo thought, as he knew that a new war between Paradiso and earth had begun.

**~Later~**

Shinji was leaving Gendo's office, as he and the sterile bastard were able to negotiate a payment deal so right now Shinji had to get his living arrangements. Right now Shinji was at the housing office as he found out he was living alone which was fine with him. The only problem was that Misato had other ideas.

"Wait he's living alone?!" the Medium asked surprised.

"Yes in section H-2 is that acceptable," the personnel ask.

"Hey don't worry I've been living alone sense my biological father passed away," Shinji said as though he was used to it.

Misato had another thought as children his age shouldn't be living alone.

**~Later, Misato's Apartment~**

"_What was that!?"_ came the voice of Ritsuko as she was on the phone with Misato.

"You heard me I'm going to be taking Shinji to live with me. And don't worry I wont be making passes to him," Misato said the last sentence teasingly.

"_How can you say that you have absolutely no shame what so ever!?"_ Ritsuko yelled on the other end of the line.

"Some people can't take a joke," Misato said, as Shinji was looking bored. "You don't have to let me stay with ya. I can do just fine on my own. Besides, I can't just let my business get ruined because of the old goat."

"Nonsense, it'll save on living expenses. Besides that, I could use a roommate." Misato said, as she pretty much dragged Shinji out of the realty office and to her car.

_'I really got to get my bike, or maybe I should make a new one.'_ Shinji had a thought, but then thought of another thing, "What if I bring home a girl?"

"Well so long as there's no moaning, groaning, banging, and the door is open then I'm ok," Misato said knowing what Shinji meant.

"Damn," Shinji said, as he really wanted to bring home a girl to screw.

**~Germany, night time, Berlin 2 grave yard~**

A girl in nuns clothing was reading a bible as she was in front of a coffin with her friend/annoying pest going on about how this guy was better off dead.

"I'm telling you no amount of praying will get this guy into Heaven unless God's hungry for a meal," the man said as he was smoking a cigar and laughing. "I mean seriously why the hell do you read that shit Asuka if you ask me if God was all helping then he would have made Second Impact not happen," the man wise cracked as Asuka was ignoring him. That was when he realized something.

"Speaking of meals I gotta head home my kids are making me a birthday sweet bastard fuckers," he said as Asuka was still reading to herself.

"Still, at least he'll give Eggman some company. Not that he needs it." The annoying little pest said as Asuka had begun to finish, "...And with the grace of God, Amen." She closed the book and waited. It was sudden, but a great light began to illuminate the area. The fat little pest started to look around in shock, hearing voices with no bodies.

"What!? They're coming for this bastard!?" He asked, but got no answer. Asuka saw the angels and recognized them: Third Sphere-Angel: Affinity, the same kind that Hikari had fought in Tokyo-3.

"Play time," Asuka whispered before she jumped into the air and started making a purple portal that resembled a Ying Yang symbol.

As soon as she was through the portal, the affinities attacked. Her nun outfit had been damaged by the attacks that she just threw it off. It was a good thing for the man, Enzo, that he didn't see the red-haired Umbra Witch, as Asuka was completely nude for a few moments. Then strands of crimson started to gather around her, forming clothes and heels. In the end she was clad in what seemed to be a skin-tight red-leathered dominatrix suit with heels. Enzo was panicking at the unseen beings, and the coffin started to shake. The lid burst open revealing a man with tattoos and dark skin.

"He's alive?!" Enzo cried out with fear, but the dark man, Rodin, paid him no mind.

"Asuka, catch!" He tossed a pair of guns at the witch and she grabbed them. She started a provocative mixture of dance and combat, shooting the affinities in the head when they got too close. She landed on one of the gravestones and looked towards Rodin.

"Aren't you being a bit cheeky? This is too cheap for a woman like me." She said, eyeing the handguns that were thrown to her.

"Don't worry 'bout the quality, 'cause I brought quantity." Rodin said as Asuka killed more angels. One had a spear-staff of sorts, and Asuka used it like a strip-pole while killing more angels with the guns attached to her heels. Asuka decided to just roll with it as she grabbed a group of Angels that were lined up in a nice line, that some might take as seductive. "My you naughty angels need a good spanking," she said sadistically as she lifted all of them up at once and flipped them over her causing killing them all at once by crushing their skulls.

Asuka was then shooting them and breaking the guns she was currently using. "Rodin Guns!" the German Umbra Witch called as Rodin threw her some guns, which she grabbed after throwing away the guns she broke.

When she broke her next set Asuka turned to Rodin.

"Guns!" she called as Rodin threw another set.

The cycle continued as Rodin soon ran out of guns to throw. He had a lollipop, which he just shrugged and threw it to Asuka who grabbed it and put it in her mouth. "mmm Yummy," she said in both a seductive and sadistic manner.

Some Angels were trying to get away as Rodin caught them in time.

"Hey if your going to just stand there and watch, then I'll put you to the work," he said as he used the coffin he was in and threw it at the Angels hard causing both Coffin and Angel to go flying at Asuka.

Soon enough, the angels were dead, and Asuka landed on a gravestone in a flashy manner and seductive pose. "I suppose as long as there's music I can keep dancing. Another successful hunt." Asuka twirled off the gravestone and collected the halos, which changed from ethereal light to small, shimmering golden rings.

"Gott, I need some better guns then these cheap toys I'm forced to work with." Asuka created the same symbol in the air, and walked out of purgatory, into the human world.

"Geez, next time, warn a guy before yous do that. It's bad enough that ya give an old man a heart attack. At least ya didn't hit my car." Enzo said recovering from the shock, and Asuka just walked up to Rodin, "Will these halos be enough to get me some better guns?"

"Sure thing Asuka, I've got a pair that would suit you just fine. It's a set of four with only one other set that could be spoken of in the same league." Rodin said as he took the halos with a smirk, and then looked at Rodin, "Dante says he'll be out of Osaka-2. You gotta get yo ass there and close up for him."

"Shit. You're telling me, I have to go across the globe and close up for the fucking kid!?" Enzo cursed, as he hated his luck. "Why not send Asuka instead it's my birthday after all," he said as he wondered why Asuka stayed in Germany when she had enough in halos to travel.

"Because of NERV that's why," Rodin said as sometimes NERV was annoying, not to mention that NERV's knowledge was screwed up.

"Oh yeah," Enzo said cursing his luck, again.

"So when am I going to meet this famous Dante he sounds sexy," Asuka asked as she was curious about the Son of Sparda

"Dont know," Ronzo said honestly as he really didn't know when they would meet.

"Well I'll leave to Osaka-2 to close up Devil May Cry as soon as possible." Enzo said as he was going to at least get some cake first.

"You still got a tab to pay, unless you want to be keeping Eggman company, and helping a regular just might help pay it off." Rodin made it clear that he wanted it closed up soon, and Asuka still had her curiosity.

"Well, you just might meet him Asuka, he's moved to Tokyo-3 for a potential long-term job. Chances are NERV'll want Unit-02 moved there soon enough." This tidbit got Asuka's attention, as she and Rodin moved towards Enzo's car, which was still in prime condition.

"What can you tell me about him?"

"You'll need some demon's blood or more halos, one transaction at a time, but don't worry about the guns. All 4 One will be delivered to you, this includes the fact you paid me up front." Rodin smirked, looking at Asuka's annoyed glare.

"Damn it," Asuka cursed, as she was gong to walk home back to the NERV barracks.

"Ok I'm going now," Enzo said as he was starting his car.

"Good make sure you dont try and go off with some Asian woman," Rodin said before Enzo flipped him off as he drove off.

**~Tokyo-3, 3 weeks later~**

Shinji found Tokyo-3 was getting boring as he hadn't been dragged into Limbo in a while. Misato by his standards was a pretty hot lady if she can survive on instant food and beer the first of which she can't cook properly. But on Shinji's first day he remembered that Hikari girl. He senses a power inside her, one that reminded him of his own but different. Shinji shrugged it off for later as the son of Sparda entered the school gates.

**~Tokyo-3 High, after school~**

Shinji was heading out of school when he bumped into Hikari. "Hey watch where you're going," Shinji said to the class rep.

"Sorry," she said as Shinji shrugged it off.

"Same here, just be more careful next time," Shinji said until he felt a demonic presence.

"shIIIIIINNNNNNjiiiiiiiii," a demonic voice said as both Shinji and Hikari were dragged into Limbo. "Crap Limbo," Shinji said as he didn't know where Misato was.

"That's a Hell Vanguard, a personification of death!" Hikari said as she noticed the creature that was coming for Shinji. That confused the boy, but it resolved as she quickly stripped her uniform, and undergarments, to magically craft a brown, skin-tight leather suit. Shinji would question later, but opened his guitar case and flipped Rebellion on his back. It suited him, especially with their first encounter in person. "Lets rock," Shinji said as he took out Ebony and Ivory out of his bag. Shinji was shooting at the Hell Vanguard in an attempt to kill it and saw his bullets were doing damage to it. "Anything I should know about this Hell Vanguard?" Shinji asked as he caught its attention.

"It's fast, has powers over death, and can teleport." Hikari said, before she and Shinji just barely dodged the slashing scythe of the large ghoul.

"This should be fun," Shinji said with a grin as he then took out Rebellion and started attacking it. But the bastard was more slippery then he thought. "Any weaknesses this bag of bones has?" the son of Sparda asked as he was trying to get the upper hand. "It's not that high up in the demonic levels, and it's got a tell." Hikari said as she kicked it back a bit. Shinji took a chance to slash it with his sword, but before he could finish it off, it vanished beneath the blade. It was as a rippling shadow and they waited. They stood back to back, looking for the Vanguard. It was a bit of time, and the personification of death shot out and Hikari had punched the creature, making sure to leave a large dent, temporarily turning her 'clothes' into something like a bikini, with strands of hair turning into a fist. Shinji jumped up into the air as Hikari's Wicked Weave fist was getting off the Vanguard and threw Rebellion at the Vanguard keeping it in place before taking out Ebony and Ivory and letting loose a flurry of bullets at its neck and head.

Shinji smirked as he saw he won but turned to the witch. "So you a witch sexy?" he asked, as he didn't see many witches this hot. The world around them was returning to being the human world again.

"An Umbra witch," Hikari said, as she liked the Sexy comment and her hair returned to normal, and she got her jumpsuit back. "You?" she asked as she didn't see many humans able to fight Demons.

"Half-devil," Shinji said as he put Rebellion away in the guitar case, not wanting to be caught by local authorities.

"Who's the devil parent?" Hikari asked as she found being a half devil was a major turn on.

"My father was Sparda," Shinji said as everything was done turning back into the real world, as Hikari's school uniform was where she left it. She grabbed the uniform and made a 'come hither' motion with her fingers, and moved to the gym area. It was empty, and she needed her clothes back on.

_**'That boy is Sparda's son!? You may have caught a winner here! I'll know your thoughts.'**_ Madama Butterfly made herself known, and the young Witch was curious. _'Who is Sparda?'_

_**'Only the mightiest of demons, on par with Mundus, Argosax, and Queen Sheba.'**_ This was surprising to her.

"Oh, I've heard of him from my studies. He was strong wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but a demon named Mundus killed him. He died to protect me, and I didn't even know until after he died."

"Oh i'm sorry," Hikari said knowing what it was like to lose a parent.

"Dont be I've found my own way to deal with it and that slaying Demons," Shinji said as he now had a question. "So mind telling me what an Umbra Witch is?" he asked as he was turned away to give Hikari privacy to change. "An Umbra Witch is a woman who practices the dark arts. I'm similar to a mahou shoujo, but more hardcore. I'm under a contract with a demon named Madama Butterfly, she taught me how to be one."

"I've heard of her, a demoness known for her beauty and brutality. You sold your soul for power?" Shinji didn't like that, the soul was a very valuable part of oneself, it was the very essence of your being, and to barter it was a grave injustice. Hikari heard the tone of his question, his displeasure known.

"I had to. I needed to be an Umbra Witch to protect my family, and it would take me years to gain the power needed to fight against the Laguna or demons." She stepped out, and Shinji saw that she started to tear up, and he would've kicked himself in the balls for that.

"I did what I had to protect my family, if me going to hell will save my family then I'll sell my soul one hundred times over to do so, even if I don't want to do it." She stormed off, crying, and that just added to Shinji's guilt. _'Dammit Dante you put your foot in your mouth. Next time don't put your foot in your mouth. You don't fuck with a witch.' _The angel alarms then went off as Shinji cursed his luck. "Double dammit," he cursed as he went to NERV.

**~Gendo's Office, Limbo~**

Gendo was in the Limbo variant of his office as he was admiring his collection of Devil Arms. Most people would wonder what one man would do with all these Devil Arms if he couldn't use them. Well a few years ago when he saw these Devil Arms power he gave up his right arm in exchange for the arm of a Demon to be able to use these weapons. His personal favorite was Alastor and Lucifer but that was his personal preference. The angel alarm went off as he looked at his new devil arm, and the weapons he could use with it.

**~With Shinji~**

He had managed to finally get fitted for a plugsuit, which was in colors of black and dark red. He was forced to move to Unit-01 and was given the feed for the angel.

_'Auditio, Samshel, great, and I'd have to be the one that fights the slug-looking tentacle guy.'_ He was hoping to reconnect with Hikari, but now that was shot, for now. The Eva launched to fight the angel.

**~With Hikari~**

Hikari was taking out her frustrations at the angels that had entered the physical world. She had simply left her uniform where it was and was killing the affinities, and then a new angel appeared: First Sphere Archangel: Applaud.

**~With Shinji~**

Shinji was firing his Eva's new pistols as he thanked Misato for arming him with it now all he needed was a broadsword and he'll be good. But Shamshel used the smoke as cover Shinji didn't see a tentacle grab his ankle till it was too late.

"Crap!" he cursed as he was swung around. He grabbed the prog knife and sliced it off as quickly as he could, but the whips of light started to whip towards him. He then noticed someone that was there, just finishing to slay the Applaud.

"Misato, there's a civvie outside the shelter. I'm bringing her in the Eva."

**~Central Dogma~**

"No she'll mess up the synch," Ritsuko said, as she was curious about Shinji's already high synch ratio.

"Let her in and retreat," Misato ordered.

**~With Shinji~**

"Yeah I'll follow one of those orders," Shinji said while he opened the plug.

"Hikari, please get in, quickly!" Shinji said, but she initially refused it.

"You obviously don't want anything to do with a witch, especially one that sold her soul." She didn't take a single step as Shinji just grabbed her quickly, suit and all. "Look, you can hit me all you want later, but right now I'm saving you from hell." She started to panic in the LCL.

"Just stay calm, it's supposed to have oxygen in it." Hikari calmed down as Shinji grabbed the controls.

"I know I have orders but I won't be letting this ass get away," Shinji said before he took out his progressive knife and stabbed it into the angel's core. "Now go to hell!" the son of Sparda yelled as he finished off the angel. One of the light whip-tentacles had injured him as he finished the angel off. Hikari had also felt the pain, but she managed to not scream, holding it in well. The angel was finally dead, but in its death throes, it just like Sachiel said, **"You have slain me, oh son of Sparda, but may Jubileus the creator watch over you."** It perished as it spoke, and Hikari recognized the form of speech, as well as the being Samshel spoke of.

_'That can't be! Madama Butterfly-sensei said Jubileus was destroyed!'_ She thought, and hoped that it was just an idle saying to curse those of darkness. Madama Butterfly kept silent, for now, letting Hikari have her moment.

**~Nerv Base~**

Ritsuko had heard the angel, and understood what it was saying. She then started to ponder, who were Sparda and Jubileus.

_'This brings a bigger question. The commander is obsessed with beings such as devils and angels, but what are they really: Inter-dimensional extraterrestrials or something else?' _Ritsuko had to find out no matter the cost.

**~Later~**

"Shinji we can't have your loose cannon attitude in battle!" Misato berated the son of Sparda about his disobeying a direct order.

"Hey the angel is dead so it doesn't matter," Shinji started, but he wasn't done.

"Besides your not the one risking your damn neck fighting those things," Shinji said as Misato had enough. She slapped him.

"You think I want to send you out and face hell if I could I would pilot the EVA but I cant so don't talk to me like you already seen Hell," Misato countered.

"But there's where your wrong I'VE ALREADY SEEN HELL!" the son of Sparda yelled before he stormed off.

_'Already seen hell? Sure the kid's seen limbo, but how can he say that?'_ Misato thought, as she decided to let him have some time to cool off, thinking he'd be around for dinner.

**~Tokyo-3, Streets~**

Hikari was confused; the guy that had looked down on her for being a witch saved her. She knew the price when she was young, she had to grow up fast, and she was constantly reminded about it. The hasty apology was also something, and she wasn't sure what she would say if she saw him. Too bad whatever fates had in store would have them meet again, as she bumped into the half-devil while not paying attention.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Shinji called, as he looked pissed off.

"Sorry," Hikari said timidly apologized wanting to rush off, until Shinji noticed whom he was talking to.

"Dont sweat it Hikari," Shinji said as he looked like he was having problems.

"Besides I have to apologize about what I said earlier I had my foot shoved up my mouth at the time. I think it was pretty brave of you to give up your soul to protect your family," Shinji apologiezed.

"Its ok I should say sorry for yelling at you and thank you," Hikari said as she blushed a little. She then noticed that Shinji was having his own set of problems at the moment so she decided to see if he was ok. "You ok," the Umbra Witch asked.

"Yeah just have problems at where I work currently," Shinji said as though it wasn't a problem.

"You want to talk about it," Hikari asked out of concern.

Shinji went on to explaining what happen at NERV and how he and Misato had a big argument that involves orders and him seeing hell. Hikari listened, and started to tear with sympathy, even witches were human.

"That's horrible, you witnessed your father's death, and she had the nerv-"

"She didn't know. Dad was trying to make sure I was strong. I studied, trained, and now I'm sort of a self-employed double agent." He said with a flirtatious wink. She blushed, but she had a thought.

"Um, would you like to come to my place for dinner? It's been a while since my family had guests."

"Sure why not. Not like I had anything better to do, just so long as there's pizza, beer, and strawberry sundaes," Shinji said as he listed all of his favorite things to eat.

"I don't think we have any of those things at the house at the moment," Hikari said as she had a smile on her face.

"And besides your to young to drink," Hikari said as Shinji laughed.

"Hey old enough to kill, old enough to drink and screw around I always say," Shinji said with a cocky smirk. "But can we stop by somewhere first I promised a friend of mine Angels Halo's and some Blood Orbs, both of which I have.

Shinji said as he wondered where the Hell portal was as he was going to visit Rodin. They passed a dark ally together, and they both sensed a demonic presence, one that Shinji was familiar with.

"Well Dante, looks like you hit the jackpot." Rodin said as he looked out the half-devil, and noticed the Umbra Witch with him. Hikari was frightened at the dark skinned man, her supernatural senses going wild.

"Rodin, I was just going to look for ya. I've got some Blood Orbs crystallized straight from the demon's veins, and some Angel Halos." Rodin smirked for a bit, and noticed the young witch. "Another Umbra Witchling. I'm guessing you haven't gotten the proper guns right?" Hikari was stunned that he had guessed, but it was the fact that he added 'another' in his sentence. Rodin disappeared into the crimson portal; Shinji and Hikari followed

**~The Gates of Hell bar~**

"Ano, what do you mean another Umbra Witch Rodin-san?" Hikari asked a little scared, as Shinji was curious also, and after they had taken a pair of seats near the bar itself.

"Well if you wait around a little she's bound to show up," Rodin said as Shinji took out the Demons Blood and the Angel Halos.

"Well while we're waiting you might as well get this lady the proper guns," Shinji said as he was making a transaction. "Oh and before I forget did Enzo close up shop for me?" Shinji asked, as that fat little pest was useful sometimes.

"Enzo? He's probably taking the mundane way of traveling, or he's already there and turning your shop into a brothel."

"He better not do that. He's got good info, but if he does that I'm getting drunk on his tab." There was a chuckle and Rodin then grabbed four guns, each was gem-encrusted and pink, looking like four large derringers. "This is only one of two sets that are 'one of a kind'. Made from an alloy that the devil himself would kill for."

"Thank you Rodin-san," Hikari thanked, as she knew how to use four guns at once.

It was then that the shop door opened and a red head dressed similar to Hikari when she's in her Umbra Witch form walked in. "Hey Asuka welcome back," Rodin said as he took out a cigar and lit it with a purple flame from his thumb. Asuka walked up to the edge of the bar, with four purple and silver guns, looking like parabellum pistols. She was wearing her witch outfit, and she noticed the two.

"Well, hello there. I didn't think there was another Umbra Witch around." She gave Hikari a one over, taking note of her curves. Shinji and Hikari checked the German Umbra Witch, and noted that she was physically appealing. "Hey there lady so you must be Asuka right," Shinji said with a grin.

"Yeah and who might you be," Asuka asked as she noted his silver hair.

"The name is Shinji Dante Ikari but most of my friends call me Dante," Shinji said with a cocky grin.

"So, you're the famous Dante. You're not bad looking. Maybe you'd like to join me for some 'fun' later." Asuka said with a sensual smirk. Hikari wasn't sure about the German, but she wanted to at least give Shinji a chance.

"I'm sorry, but he's with me at the moment. A few drinks, and maybe some fun." That was the first thing she said, and she surprised herself at that.

_'What the hell am I thinking!? I'm practically saying 'please fuck me' on the first date! Wait, are we even on a date?'_

_**'It certainly looks like it to me, but you should enjoy yourself while you can. You only live once as they say, and you should take the pleasure when you can, before the time comes for me to claim your soul.'**_

"Really Madama Butterfly, you had to say that," Hikari asked as she was trying to think of something.

"Hey ladies don't fight over me there's enough of me for the both of you," Shinji said with a grin.

"Oh how nice you're hitting on both of us at once you naughty boy," Asuka said with a seductive smirk.

"I have an idea how about we all go on a date at once sometime?" Shinji suggested as he just found himself bagging two potential girlfriends.

"Is that even allowed?" Hikari asked, she was curious as to how such a relationship would work, but she didn't think that it would be acceptable.

"I know you formed a soul pact with Madama Butterfly, I can feel her presence, but you should live a little. I'm not going to spend my life, whether I live to be fifty or five hundred, not enjoying myself between hunts. Then there's also the fact that most people in governments are more interested in raising birth rates then a guy fucking more then one girl."

"I guess your right," Hikari said, as it would be fun, and she might not have many opportunities to have a man, there was a guy other then Shinji she was interested in, but she then figured it wouldn't work. He just wasn't capable of defending himself from the supernatural threats.

"Sweet so when can you get to Tokyo-3?" the son of Sparda asked. Asuka couldn't technically say anything about NERV. Enzo and Rodin knew because they were her connections, and she was saved from the explanation as the fat short man started walking in the door.

"Hey Rodin, I'm back from Osaka-2. I had to do a hell of a rush job, but Devil May Cry's Osaka-2 branch is locked up."

"Good you better have not turned it into a brothel and lied about it," Shinji sadi as he was holding Rebellion.

"Don't worry Dante I didn't," Enzo said as Shinji was deadly when he was mad.

"So Shinji what did yo sterile step-dad need from you?" Rodin asked he blew out some smoke from his mouth.

"He wanted me to pilot his little Evangelion to fight some angels trust me when I say that they are a royal pain in the ass," Shinji said knowing he just blabbered he was with NERV.

"Oh so you're with NERV huh well what a coincidence so am I," Asuka said as she took out a piece of paper with her number on it. "Call me when you get a chance," she said as Shinji took it.

"Dont worry I will," Shinji said with a grin before he turned to Hikari. "I promised you I would eat dinner with you and your family so lets go," he said before turning to Asuka.

"I'll see you later," Shinji said with a grin. "Yes, let's." Hikari said, and clung to Shinji's arm, knowing that dinner with her family was going to be lively for the first time in a long while.

**-See you next time Witches and Hunters-**


End file.
